


Occam's Razor

by lindafishes8



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindafishes8/pseuds/lindafishes8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya on a sunny beach with a beautiful woman...What a sight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occam's Razor

**Author's Note:**

> All things being equal, sometimes the simplest explanation is the correct one.

It was hard to believe that anyone could have a care in the world on a day such as this. The sky was bluer than he had ever seen it and knowing exactly why it was this particular shade of blue detracted nothing from it’s beauty.

He slowly sat up and adjusted the back of the cushioned lounge chair he’d been lying in and wiggled the sand out from between his toes.

The morning was comfortably warm and he could almost taste the salty ocean breeze. This slice of tropical paradise was for his own private use and he felt no need to share it with anyone. Well, at least not for the present.

Then he noticed her.

A slim woman in a long flowing white skirt and flowered lavender top was walking towards him on the beach, carrying an overstuffed tote bag in one hand while waving a friendly hello with the other.

Her caramel colored skin positively glowed and she greeted him with a broad smile.

“Good mornin’ Mista’ K. I hope you have a rested slumber?” Her English was not the best he’d heard since he took up residence on this island, but it was improving.

“Yes, thank you. I slept very well. And you?” He smiled back, gazing up at her.

Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she spoke.

“I…”she hesitated, “slept very well too. You are hungry? I bring you breakfast.”

Her dark hair was tied behind her head in a knot and that make him wonder how it managed to stay that way.

She sat the bag beside him on the cushions and pulled out a dish of freshly sliced fruit, which she placed on his lap. She unwrapped a muffin she knew was a favorite of his and placed it in his hand; gently leaning close to brush an unruly strand of blond hair from his eyes.

“Mmmm...banana,” he said while catching his breath. The heat from her hand and her familiarity made him blush slightly.

“You are too good to me Miss Funny. Won’t you join me?”

“Oh no sir! That not be proper.” She poured a hot cup of tea from a thermos and carefully set it down in the arm rest cupholder beside him.

“You be cautious,” she warned. “Hot it be now.”

He felt an overwhelming urge to reach out and grasp her wrist, to make her sit beside him awhile and enjoy this restful Eden, but she moved quickly out of reach to leave him enjoy his meal; calling back over her shoulder.  
“I bring little more later.”

He sighed as he watched her walk away from him, noticing her every curve. This was a woman he would not be introducing to his partner.

The fruit was juicy and flavorful, though he couldn’t quite place what it was. Maybe a mango-papaya hybrid? Whatever it’s name, it was delightful. He would have to take some home for Napoleon to try. The muffin was just as tasty and went well with the tea.

Both the sound of gentle waves lapping on the beach and his sated belly had a soporific effect on him.

Maybe he would spend the rest of the morning in this comfortable chair, and he adjusted it once more so he was lying flat.

Pulling a beach towel over his shoulder; he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Sleep found him a few moments later.

He was unaware that two figures were close by; observing him with interest.

“Whatever this new stuff is Doc, you need to keep it in stock!”

 

“I think you’re right Mr. Solo. I don’t know how we could have kept him quiet without it. That broken leg needs absolute bed rest for a few days in order to mend properly. 

Unfortunately we’ll have to start weaning him off it tomorrow. Addictive I’m afraid.”

Closing the door behind them; they left Illya to his slumber.

“We’ll let him have this one last day,” the doctor added.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> * Occam’s Razor is a principle of parsimony, economy or succinctness used in problem-solving devised by William of Ockham (c. 1287 – 1347).


End file.
